


fall for me maybe

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Is the best, M/M, No Angst, SeokSoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but all for seoksoo, it's 1 am i powered through this, this was for valentines day...hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Staring at such a pretty being on top of him right now, sleeping because of his delicate caresses made him giddy yet sleepy himself. Seokmin looks at the man one more time, before allowing himself to doze off as well, not expecting such a day would commence.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	fall for me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day and happy bday to us carats!, (it's feb 15 over here already but i hope its feb 14 somewhere,, but then again, doesn't matter)
> 
> this seoksoo wip had been sitting on my drafts for a month now and i thought that valentine's day would be the perfect time to finish this wips lifeLMAO
> 
> literally started this fic to help fill up the seoksoo tag on here bc i pity myself and all the seoksoo lovers out there, so this ones for you bros
> 
> this is also my first fic that i'm posting and what better ship then the wholesome best seoksoo right?
> 
> hope you enjoy! ♡

Seokmin lets himself settle into his bed, sinking in its comforts after having breakfast with the rest of the members. The taste of today's meal seemed to linger in his tongue. It was a good meal he’d say, and it’s to the point in which it made him drowsy because his lids seemed to sloppily start blinking. Catching up to that feeling suddenly was put on hold by the door of his room suddenly opening. 

He didn’t bother to look up because he knew who this person is, from the sound of his footsteps to the way he carefully places himself on the side of Seokmin’s bed. A warm hand touches his tummy. 

“Aww, our Seokmin-ah is full?” He coos, playfully rubbing his tummy.

“Ah! Shua hyung don’t do that, it hurts” Joshua seemed to stop at that. Seokmin oddly missing his touch already he finally opens his eyes to look at the man next to him.

“Sorry Sorry” He quickly apologizes but a small smile reveals to him a few seconds after. “Hey, do you have plans later?” He then prompts at Seokmin, eyes expecting, Seokmin stares back.

“Uhm… not really hyung, why?....” Seokmin absently replies. 

As Seokmin stares at him, he really does believe that Joshua has always been a pretty person. That’s what Seokmin seems to conclude as he continues to stare at the latter’s sweet shaped lips, caring eyes, and just his prettily sculptured face as his hair delicately falls to shape it. He’s in a trance again he knows his bashfully staring at his hyung for who knows how long but it’s always a challenge to snap out of it.

Seokmin finally does get a grip of himself, he breaks whatever silence that he had formed between them, “I… did you say something hyung?” he throws out, honestly quite flustered at his actions. He then tries to give the latter the lamest, most random excuse to help cover-up of him literally ogling at him that he _definitely does not like._

“Not really, you were just looking at me, I thought you would be the one to say something to me,” Joshua says with a smile.

“Uh. Yeah--Wait no, I have nothing to say hyung.” ‘ _Why are you so awkward,’_ Seokmin curses at himself. 

Before Seokmin even had the chance to sit up, Joshua gently lays on top of him, sliding on the expanse of his chest as he settles his head just under his chin. Seokmin is perplexed by the sudden action but he quickly settles to soothe him, rubbing Joshua’s back as he hugs him more firmly.

“What’s wrong with you today, hyung?” Seokmin asks as he continues to rub the back of the man settled on top of him. Not expecting any guests this early on through the day. “Do you want to do something?” Joshua then looks up from his chest at that, puppy eyes locked with his own.

“Yes, there’s actually something I wanted to buy from the store,” He said with a voice almost as if he wanted to be impressively cute, Seokmin could only describe the latter’s expression as very animated, and _extremely adorable._ So maybe Seokmin did find it cute if that were ever Joshua’s intentions. 

“Then why are you so eager huh?” Seokmin prompts then, placing his free hand to pet the older’s head. Joshua’s eyes widen by the action and a hint of blush creeps in. “Why so eager to go out with me?” He continues, this time swiping his finger under Joshua’s chin.

He honestly was proud of himself for being this confident and not break down but he shouldn’t claim things so easily. “Because I want you.” The older announces with an expression that Seokmin can’t seem to read off. 

Silence had seemed to envelop them, Seokmin isn’t too sure what to say, because even though it could be easily passed off as a joke or just an aimless sweet comment coming from the other, he can’t ignore how his heart jumped at that. He couldn’t just ignore his heart that has been screaming for him for such a while now. 

Seokmin planned to reply to whatever nonsense he is about to spew out now but Joshua beats it to him after the few seconds that had seemed like dreadful minutes. “Because I want you… to be the one to go with me,” He finally says as he quickly ducks back to settle on his chest, avoiding eye contact with Seokmin. 

Hearing the few times where Joshua be unexpectedly cute, continues to make Seokmin’s heartache even more. ‘ _Seriously, what’s gotten into him,’_ He continues to ask every god up there hearing him panicking over how cute his hyung he is to him.

“What’s with you hyung?, Of course I’ll go with you if you keep acting this cute” Seokmin says bravely, fingers on the older’s nape, as he softly massages it. “Thank you, Kyeomie seriously,” He says burying his cheeks on his chest as he presses himself onto him more. Seokmin feels warmth spread throughout his heart and body at that action alone. 

They stay like that for a while, just them then talking about anything as they cuddle with Joshua lying comfortably on top, occasionally nuzzling into him more, and Seokmin doing his utmost best to provide his hyung the most comfortable and nicest cuddling session he will ever get to receive (Seokmin sets his own competition and he thinks he is winning.)

The soothing touches seemed to make Joshua woozy since he hasn’t been talking and soft mumbling was all that was heard from him. So Seokmin takes a peek through his lashes to look at Joshua and there he is, dozed off, softly letting out puffs of breaths.

 _‘He looks so peaceful right now’,_ Seokmin thinks to himself. These are moments where he feels like time has stopped around him and he is just allowed to savor the moment, to savor the moment of _Him_. Seokmin by now should be used to the sight of Joshua sleeping, but then the sight of him at peace, especially something that he helped with, wouldn’t give Seokmin’s heart a break. 

Staring at such a pretty being on top of him right now, sleeping because of his delicate caresses made him giddy yet sleepy himself. He looks at the man one more time, before allowing himself to doze off as well, not expecting such a day would commence. 

***

“SEOKMIN-AH, WAKE UP, WE ENDED UP SLEEPING, OH GOD WHAT TIME IS IT” Joshua jumps up from Seokmin, looking around to fish out his phone to check the time. 

Was it even that long? Seokmin yawns at the back of his hand and stretches to grab his own phone to check the time to ease the poor being. 

“Hyung, it’s still just 12 noon, calm down” He states, rubbing his eyes. 

“O-oh really? Ahhh, thank god” Joshua flushes, oddly feeling embarrassed for overreacting but it quickly went away when Seokmin suddenly burst out laughing, the latter quickly joining him.

“It’s okay hyung, Ya you can be pretty cute sometimes huh?” Seokmin remarks, placing his hands softly on Joshua’s cheeks and rubbing the pads of his thumbs on the soft skin.

Eyes could have been playing with the way Joshua’s cheeks seemed to ting a bit of blush, he breaks out giggling. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that Dokyeom-ah or else I would’ve admitted that my heart jumped,” He says as he finally stands up. “Let's get ready okay?” Joshua continues awkwardly (‘ _Seriously cute’,_ Seokmin thinks for the nth time.)

“Okay then, how do you suppose I get ready if you’re still in my room?” Seokmin’s prompts, head tilting cockily at that. ‘ _Ahhh, this is fun.’_

Joshua’s eyes widened but he quickly covered it with a grin as well, “Ya, don't get cocky like that, I’m leaving so you better get ready” Joshua declares, hands on his hips this time. 

“Yes sir!” Seokmin says then, saluting him at that. Joshua laughs, softening up before saying a quiet ‘See you’ before leaving Seokmin’s room. 

Seokmin stares at the closed door. He’s going to spend the rest of the day with a hyung he adores. It’s harmless to think to treat this as a date, Seokmin ponders (He tries to convince himself that). But date or not, he’ll spend the rest of the day with a hyung that he likes. He finally then gets up from his bed to go change into an outfit for later. Doing these, he only had one lasting thought throughout.

_“You shouldn’t say stuff like that Dokyeom-ah or else I would’ve admitted that my heart jumped,”_

_‘I wish it really did’_ He really wished his heart jumped, just as how his heart jumps every time he is with him.

***

Seokmin narrows his eyes as he stares back at his reflection at the convenience store in front of him, just taking in his state right now. He doesn’t know how he got to this point. He thought Joshua’s request for him to tag along with him was harmless, nothing but a chill day with his hyung. But boy was he wrong with the way he has been carrying the weighty shopping bags filled with sets of clothes, and just the most random things to entertain the elder. 

He could’ve stopped him, if he were to be honest. Stopped him from spending money on things he knows the older would get bored after a few weeks at best but he couldn’t, not when he looked so giddy and cute begging him to go to each store. 

_“Yah Seokmin-ah, look there! They’re on sale? Isn’t this a great day to shop?” Joshua says excitedly. “Yeah… you wanna go check it out?” Seokmin asks as he questions himself whether that was really the right question to be asking right now._

_“Can we really?” Warm hands wrap around Seokmin’s arm, and a pair of cat-like eyes stare back at him. Seokmin would be lying if his heart wasn’t running as fast as the speed of light, ‘How cute can this hyung get.’ Seokmin asks himself for what seems to be the nth time today. He knows he shouldn’t but he agreed because he wants to see more of this side of Joshua,_

_He wants to see more of him._

_“Of course hyung, let’s go.” He declares and he sees the latter fist-bumping the air, hissing a soft ‘Yes’. “Thank you Kyeomie, for everything.”_

“Yah! Dokyeom-ah, sit here, I'll make us ramyeon in the convenience store” Joshua suggests. Seokmin snaps out of his little imaginative trance, “That would be really nice Shua-hyung” he replies then, head hanging low as he lazily smiles. People could mistake him to be a bit drunk but he’s just tired, but it’s the good kind of tired. 

Thinking that the older had found ways himself in the convenience store, Seokmin wasn’t expecting big warm hands suddenly cupping his face carefully “Are you okay?” Joshua worriedly asks. 

Seokmin’s face suddenly feels hot as the latter’s careful gaze scans his face. “I’m totally fine hyung” a chuckle slips out, “Just go inside and get our ramyeon yeah?” he ends, locking eyes and giving him his warmest smile. Joshua seemed to get the message from it and smiles back. “Alright then, stay here,” He says and rushes in the store. The sight of Joshua rushing in the store to get their ramyeon makes Seokmin think that this is all worthwhile because Joshua makes it so.

***

As the night sky looked over them and the night winds greeted them, Seokmin felt all his worries slowly sweep away with the cold wind. 

“Today was.. eventful huh?” Seokmin sighed and the latter hummed. He didn’t expect his day will be spent with Joshua, he was not prepared at all. But a simple request and a desperate (cute) hyung were all there was to get him out of his bed. He simply does not mind at all, once the thought of spending a day with him came to him. 

Silence hangs low above them, but Joshua decides to break it. “...Sorry, Kyeom-ah,” rather than something audible, a soft sigh fumbles out instead, with his head hanging low. It was so quiet, if it weren’t for them being sitting close (and him paying every little attention to detail to Joshua), it would have passed through Seokmin’s ears, but that was not the case.

Seokmin eyebrows furrowed, “What are you sorry for hyung?” he questions then, turning to face the older, he was met with a frown on the latter’s face that sent a pang to his heart. _‘Why would he say sorry, he did nothing though?’_ he asks himself, trying to rack up his memories of possible times when Joshua would have any reason to be guilty of, but none came up. 

“For… f-for just dragging you out the whole day… I didn’t expect to go all out like that” Joshua says as he lets out a strained chuckle, accompanied with a frown.

“That’s it???” Seokmin then spoke up. _‘Seriously… That’s his reason?.’_ Why did he have to be so dramatic? his heart literally would’ve burst out of his chest. It also made him quite upset, that Joshua didn’t trust him to take care of him today. 

“You know when it comes to you I don’t mind anything at all, seriously you should know that more than anyone, Shua-hyung,” Seokmin says again, this time hooking his finger under Joshua’s jaw and leads him to look him in the eye. 

A face that was indecipherable was then displayed on Joshua’s face, making Seokmin a bit taken aback. They stay like that, drinking in each other’s expression, letting the subtle touches linger a bit more. “Right, yeah, I should’ Joshua whispers, head drops down again. 

Seokmin heart aches again. An attempt to make the latter feel better, he pulls Joshua into a hug. “Why are you like this hyung,” Seokmin says as he gives him a bear hug, the older seemed to keep quiet. “You must’ve been so tired and now you’re just doing this for me” Joshua exclaims, covering his face with his hands, seemingly shy.

 _‘Oh no, why is he acting cute right now’_ Seokmin’s mind agonizes yet again.

“Yah, hyung you’re seriously acting weird today.” He teases, as he playfully swings them side to side. Cheering the older up worked because he hears him let out a chuckle.

“I don’t know, I really don’t” Seokmin suddenly stiffens as Joshua buries his face in his neck, letting out shivers through Seokmin’s body as he feels the soft puffs of breath. He suddenly feels hot but being calm and collected is necessary for this situation right now.

“Well don’t get too bummed out? I had fun, you had fun? And you know, as long as you’re happy, I too, am happy” Seokmin leans and rests his cheeks on the latter’s head, “Alright?”

“Yeah… yeah me too, I feel the same way.” Joshua says quietly. “But, I’ll give you one wish,” He says suddenly, raising his pointer finger up (emphasizing the “one” wish) “A-and I’ll do anything at that” This time he says it firmly. 

Seokmin would’ve laughed but the look on Joshua’s face and the tone he used when delivering the proposal deemed that he is indeed serious about it. So okay, that was sudden. He’s given one wish, and it can be about anything he wants from his hyung. The sudden thought that he could be granted anything he wants (nothing too bizarre) puts Seokmin’s mind in a whirl. His mind starts racking up through his imaginary wishlist, but although he thinks of the many things he could ask for, there are always those wishes he pushes back in his mind because, 

_‘That’s not right’_ he thinks. He chooses to ignore these wishes,

But the thought that a kiss would be nice to ask for after a long day. 

Seokmin clears his throat, “Will that help you ease your mind? Even though you’re not guilty of anything?” Seokmin looks at him again, pulling back from the warmth that they created. Joshua looks a taken aback with the sudden loss of warmth but he quickly gives Seokmin a nod and with the most earnest, most desperate eyes he could muster to display. Seokmin could only chuckle at that and he pulls him in again, feeling the warmth once more. But this time, soo much more felt in his heart. 

“Okay hyung, I’ll think about it.” Seokmin finishes, as he wraps his arms around Joshua’s shoulders, letting the cold night wind lull them into silence. 

***

Their night sitting outside the cold weather quickly ended and they left the scene heading back to their dorm. They find themselves quickly greeting the other members, Seokmin heads to his room with Joshua following suit.

“Ahhh, back where we started,” he exclaims jumping on the bed, making himself comfortable. 

“Ah, hyung shouldn’t you change first if you’re planning to sleep already?” Seokmin says, following him as he sits down at the edge of the bed, proceeding to brush Joshua’s hair that covered his tired but pretty eye smile. 

Joshua opens his eyes to the gesture, “And who told you that I’m sleeping with you tonight.” He teases with a smile. “Well,” Seokmin starts off, a slow hand leads down to at the hem of Joshua’s shirt, “You did” he tugs on the shirt now, “So come on, I’ll help you change, you can use my shirt” he then proceeds to help his hyung sit up. 

It kinda is a bother that Joshua isn’t being particularly vocal right now but Seokmin refuses to look him in the eye in the chances of maybe showing him that he was actually embarrassed about being so front with him. So he resorts to carefully undressing him, taking note that his hyung was definitely tired from everything. 

Seokmin, now had Joshua’s shirt disregarded, his eyes can’t help but fall to take a glance at the built body. Though Joshua seems to be a prettily made person, his body is something that someone would definitely take a second take on. Some may say that his visuals do not fit with his body, but Seokmin still thinks his hyung could seriously be the prettiest person he had to lay his eyes on. But through his train of aimless thoughts, he was snapped back to reality by someone clearing their voice to catch his attention. 

“Kyeom-ah? Y-you’re staring…” Joshua muttered, delicate hands slowly covering as much expanse of his chest from the man. 

“Ah--sorry hyung,” Seokmin says, trying his best not to blush too hard right now (even though he knows he can’t control such thing) “Yah hyung, you seriously have a nice body” He quickly adds, trying to eliminate the unnecessary tension he seemed to cause between them.

“You’re not bad yourself, Seokmin-ah,” He says, a shy smile accompanying the compliment. Seokmin just responded with a giggle, not really knowing how to react with all the thoughts that are crossing through his mind. 

“Hold on hyung,” Seokmin says, and Joshua waits, with this, Seokmin helps him wear his shirt, helping him with the holes and straightening his shirt. “Thank you Kyeomie, you always take care of me so well” Joshua comments, lightly hitting Seokmin by the chest. On the other end, Seokmin can’t seem to feel the light hit because his heart beating rapidly easily cancels the contact. “You too hyung,” He says with the warmest smile he could muster up and he could feel Joshua’s face reflecting his feelings right back.

Seokmin can’t help all the feelings he’s been indulging the whole day. Joshua’s an angel, Joshua’s always so kind and warm towards him. There’s no way he would admit that he does have a special fondness he feels towards this hyung specifically, but he wishes to express these held feelings to him someday at least, maybe today,

_Maybe now._

“Hey hyung, remember the wish that you’d grant me?” He prompted, looking anywhere but Joshua’s eyes, meeting with the ceiling and the walls, wishing it’d give him answers and reasons to what nonsense he was about to spew out. “Yeah, I remember--Hey are you actually gonna use it now, be smart about this Kyeomie,” The latter says, the ends of his lips quirk up as he smiles at him and Seokmin feels another pang on his heart.

Seokmin wielding his braveness as his sole power to his actions today, he continues “I will, and don’t worry it’s pretty simple” He says then, scooting closer to the man that always leaves him with heartaches. Seokmin isn’t too sure why he has been causing himself these heartaches. 

“Okaaaaay, What is it then?” He slurs with a stifled yawn, and he quickly apologizes for it. Seokmin thinks his hyung is the cutest right now, big cat-like eyes all on him, and he thinks this is a perfect wish to end the day. Cause he deserves it. 

“How ‘bout a kiss? A kiss on your forehead to bid you good night?” Seokmin says firmly, Joshua’s eyes widened but were quickly covered by a chuckle. “A kiss? That’s it? It doesn’t even seem like it’s your benefit at the end?” He adds on, reasonably questioning the younger but he suddenly halts as he finds Seokmin hand go through his hair, brushing it and petting him while he was at it. 

“Don’t know… you seemed tired today, and I think you deserve a nice good night kiss before bed and trust me, it’s a win for me too” He admits then, continuing to play around the soft fluffy hair. He could honestly feel his hyung sighing to his touch, indicating that what he is doing feels nice, and as it should be. “So, what do you say?” He asks, waiting for the final call.

Seokmin makes it so that his eyes are on Joshua, waiting for his verdict to his simple yet questionable wish. Joshua glances at him before giving him a curt nod, “Sure, I accept” He says quietly, head hanging down, trying to avoid Seokmin’s eyes. Seokmin would’ve been worried, but he did notice the red tinged ears and came to his nth conclusion that, _Indeed his Shua hyung is cute._

Seokmin’s gentle hands would come up to reach and hold the latter’s pretty face, slowly lifting his face up to look up to him, “Thank you for today Shua. Please sleep well tonight, and let your worries go” Joshua makes eye contact, and he could see his eyes glistening accompanied with a soft smile. Seokmin can’t say or express it yet but he knows for sure that he could possibly scream so loud because of Joshua. But he’ll contain it to himself to not ruin the mood. 

He raises himself up, approaching his forehead painfully slow. He suddenly stops, hovering over the wanted spot. 

Okay now, Seokmin could just give him the forehead kiss he asked for with a small lean and end everything. It’s only a few inches away, but something about today made their expressions towards each other feel different as much as Seokmin doesn’t want to admit. 

Finding himself to lower himself again, meeting the latter’s faces’ level, he gazes at the pretty face propped on his tender hands. Honestly contemplating what he is about to do, he quickly opted to rub the pads on his thumb to soothe Joshua's tinted cheeks. “What are you waiting for?” the older asked, eyes still closed and just waiting. 

‘It’s now or never’ Seokmin bids to his last thoughts as he once again leans in, but not towards his forehead but to the older’s lips. Quickly hovering over them, he took in a timid breath before pressing softly onto the other’s lips. 

It was soft, almost too soft, for it to be considered a proper kiss. Seokmin could feel his hands on the latter’s face warm up, his world suddenly heating up around him. Although chaos rampages throughout his mind, he can’t deny that this may definitely change them, for the better or for the worst (He thinks of the latter part.)

He finally moves away, face burning up at his sudden bravery and stupidity, he could honestly just leave the room ( _His_ room, and crash in the other members’ room and just scream to them on how much stupidity has he performed today) but the better side of him pleads him to stay and accept the consequences he put himself up to. 

“I’m sorry for taking advantage of this Shua,” He says quietly, every word he utters burns his throat. “I’m seriously sorry, hyung.”

He lowers his head and lets himself close his eyes, ready to receive whatever his wronged hyung will do to him, but he suddenly felt a presence under him, and before he could even open his eyes and comprehend what exactly is going on, he finds a pair of lips firmly pressed on his own. 

This time, it’s Seokmin who is shocked by the latter. Joshua, the hyung who he has a secret crush on for who knows how many years, is making his dreams come into reality with how he is actually kissing him at this moment. Joshua seemed to stiffen at the lack of reaction from Seokmin, he quickly caught on by kissing him back, bringing his hand up to hold Joshua’s face firmly. 

They stay like that, kissing one another softly, lips fitting together perfectly. Containing whatever Seokmin would have been craving to do, his desire to try to make their first kiss ( _Second_ kiss, technically speaking) as sweet as the man in front of him right now, wins him over. 

Seokmin finally pulls away, and Joshua seems to chase after him, that action alone seems to make Seokmin’s heart go crazy than it already has. He quickly preppers him kisses on his lips and proceeds to kiss him all over his face. Joshua seems to like it because a soft giggle comes out at the affection.

“That’s really unfair, Seokmin'' Joshua mumbles, suddenly feeling shy, he leans his entire body towards Seokmin and hides his face at the crook of his neck. “That’s so not fair” He exhales, not realizing he's holding his breath. Seokmin still feeling a bit guilty, he wraps around the latter’s body and squeezes him gently, “I’m sorry it had to be that way” He apologizes again, lightly gives more kisses on Joshua’s crown. 

Seokmin right now, to be honest speaking, still is so baffled at the turn of events this day had to offer. Never in this universe has he ever thought of Joshua kissing him on the lips at any context would exist in his universe, but it did, and that’s what’s driving Seokmin crazy at this moment. 

“So” Joshua starts off, playing at the hem of Seokmin’s shirt. “So” Seokmin continues. 

Joshua finally makes a decision to sit up, and Seokmin could physically feel his heart go warm and butterflies go crazy in his stomach as he finds himself in the pool of Joshua’s beautiful cat-like eyes. “You like me,” “I apparently do, and you?” “I seriously do too.” Joshua ends. 

“Why… me?” Seokmin genuinely asked him. Because this is too good to be true for someone like him. 

Even though the things that had led them to having this conversation at this moment, Seokmin can’t help but question that. How could someone like Joshua, like someone like him? It doesn’t make sense to him how there are thousands of people that would flock over getting to even meet him. There are the other charming 11 members but it somehow had to be him that Joshua would have his eyes on, that he had opened his heart out for. 

“Just because… you’re Lee Seokmin” Joshua starts. He seeks for his hand and when he found it, Seokmin could feel warm hands hold his. Seokmin already knows Joshua was one of the sweetest people he knows, he was too good for him. So he could already sense Seokmin’s lack of confidence when it comes to certain things. That then brings us to the genuine set of eyes and the caressing of hands, all actions making Seokmin want to suddenly tear up. Because this is Joshua’s way of showing he knows, and he cares. 

“You’re Lee Seokmin, who shines so brightly, with the voice that moves everyone who even has the honor of listening to such an angel. You’re also Lee Seokmin, who makes everyone laugh, who makes me smile no matter.” Joshua says softly as he gently soothes his hand. “I not only see you as my dongsaeng, but I see you as a man, Seokmin-ah.” He finishes, suddenly avoiding eye contact and Seokmin smiles at that. He seriously thinks _his hyung is the cutest._

Seokmin then tightens his hold on Joshua’s hand before raising one of his hands to hold the side of his face. “Okay, my turn,” he says firmly, giving his soft signature smile. 

“I think our Shua hyung is very talented and cool, yet the sweetest person I know. You always had a soft sweet heart, that even someone like me has melted a thousand times. I don’t know when exactly I started liking you, but I know I do, I really do now” He ends, rushing in to give the older a quick peck on the lips and chuckled softly.

“Thank you then… for liking me” The older says, shyly nodding. “You too,” he says back 

Joshua finally decides to look him in the eye, “Cool.” 

“Cool,” Seokmin responds back, feeling his own eyes feel like honey could drip out of them because of how he is looking at Joshua right now. He adores him so much, he’s so beautiful, he’s so pretty, it makes him go crazy from that fact alone. 

Silence hangs above them again and Seokmin today has been nothing but confident. So he sticks with his aura today and shows to someone he likes that he is a Man. 

He lets his honey dripped eyes move slowly, so painfully slow, towards the latter’s lips. He can’t miss how Joshua’s breathe would quietly hitch up. Joshua’s lips are pink, full, and inviting. It’s the pair of lips that Seokmin wishes to kiss for the rest of his life. So it’s easy to read the situation, to see what he wants to do right now with the way he’s looking at Joshua right now. He wants to kiss him, he wants to kiss him so bad. 

They then gravitate towards each other, Seokmin inching closer. He musters up his last courage to be a cool man in front of his hyung before he would muffle up and break his character with the overwhelming feeling. 

So he does make use of it. 

He has to. 

So he leans in. 

He surges forward, about to press on to the pink lips one more time but stopped abruptly when Joshua suddenly ducks his head, seemingly avoiding the kiss. Before Seokmin could even process what exactly was going on, both of Joshua’s hand grab on to the sides of his shoulders and,

He let out a sneeze. 

Huh.

“Sorry” The older sniffles as he looks up to meet Seokmin’s eyes once again, “Oh no, I ruined the moment,” He says apologetically, this time with what looks like puppy eyes. 

_Oh no_ , Seokmin is really getting his heart wrecked today. Joshua’s so cute, he’s undeniably cute, he could almost kiss him right after that. Which he takes note of for later. But as of now, he pulls him into a hug instead. 

“Eeeey, it’s fine hyung, you’re acting cute for me that’s why I’ll let this one go” Seokmin reassures him, hands rubbing Joshua’s back gently. “You know, you seem sleepy, let’s get you to bed okay?” Seokmin pulls away from the hug to look at his hyung one more time. 

Seokmin then doesn’t even give Joshua time to rebut as he gently pushes him down to bed, and lays the blanket on top of him, “Rest now” He softly says. 

He turns his back but before he could take a step away from the bed, fingers lightly circle around his wrist. He gently tugs his arms and that makes Seokmin stop on his tracks and look back. 

“Where are you going?” He asks. Voice getting so quiet and soft. It makes him look so irresistible and it’s worse when Seokmin is actually head over heels for Joshua. He would’ve done what he did before, but because he could also see the droopiness of the latter’s eyes, he chooses to do so for another day. “Don’t you want me to get changed as well?” he says back. 

Joshua visibly embarrassed at his sudden clinginess to the younger makes Seokmin undeniably feel happy, puffing his chest while Joshua lets go of his hand and lets him walk back to his closet. 

Seokmin doesn’t spend too much time picking out a shirt and a pajama. He quickly changes and heads back to the bed, wanting to be in close proximity with his hyung again. 

He didn’t even realize that Joshua was peeking over the blanket, watching his whole step. So when Seokmin does reach to the edge of the bed, Joshua quickly moves towards the wall. Seokmin gives his hyung a smile, and slides into the sheets, making sure to give enough room for Joshua. 

They face each other, the room feeling quite right now, only the sound of the members from outside the room, and puffs coming out from one another fills in the space. “I’m so sleepy” Joshua doesn’t deny this time, “I know” Seokmin responds, feeling a rush of drowsiness as well. 

With this close proximity and their newfound feelings, Seokmin couldn’t help but finally give in and pull the older close to him, enveloping him securely in his arms right now and chin rests on the latter’s head. He can’t deny the way his heart pounds powerfully against his chest, hoping that maybe Joshua wouldn’t mind his thrilled heart. But the heart speaks louder than words, in this case, _literally_. 

“You’re hearts beating so fast,” Joshua comments, voice muffled. “And who do you think is at fault here?” Seokmin says then. They burst into giggles. 

Seokmin has always noticed that nights with Joshua has always been nice. They would talk about anything and everything. Sure he could do that with other members but nothing comes close to the dynamic that he shares with Joshua. They give and take, talk and listen. When Seokmin thinks he is talking too much (usually spotted when he would stop abruptly and apologize for it) the older would encourage him to go on, making Seokmin feel like his story is worth listening to. Seokmin does feel that way, and he loves the way it works with Joshua. 

Though this night is special for both of them, they still fall into the same lullaby that is their voices that tells thousands of stories. And Seokmin knows that neither of them minds it at all.

So they go on to telling random stories of what happened through the week, and just ramble about anything, to be honest.

As they spend their time recounting memories, Seokmin notices that there is more slur of words than actual words forming from Joshua’s lips, He slowly pulls away to look at the man beneath him and is met by slow blinking eyes. 

“Okay, hyung we really need to sleep, you need to rest, you’re actually sleepy,” He says, gentle hands brushing Joshua’s hair, “You know, that does sound like a good idea” He mumbles out. 

“It does,” Seokmin says then, taking one more look before slowly ducking down to press a soft kiss on the latter’s lips, he pulls away then. “Good night, Shua hyung” He says in a confident manner and pulls him back into his embrace again. 

“G-good night, Seokmin-ah--Wah you’re seriously getting sly for doing that,” Joshua says, burying his face at Seokmin’s chest. 

It should be understood that at times like this Seokmin could be having mini heart attacks caused by the amount of cuteness his hyung is exhibiting, he will comment further. “But you looked so cute hyung, let me have this one.” 

“Whatever, I’m actually going to sleep now,” Joshua says then.

Seokmin hums and comments, “Good call hyung.” 

“I… I seriously hope this isn’t a dream,” Joshua says then, voice much quieter.

Seokmin could feel the sudden nervousness from just that line alone, He really hopes so too, but he knows at the same time that this is real, his feelings for him is too real that no dream can make up for. 

“And it isn’t, this is real hyung, and I love you,” Seokmin says, hugging Joshua securely, and kisses at his crown. “So sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Joshua seemed to react at that and made his arms hugging Seokmin’s waist tighter as well, bringing himself closer to Seokmin. Seokmin will never get tired of this, never will get tired of him. “See you... In my.. Dreams” He ends.

Seokmin hums to that, “That sounds better Shua, See you then.” Seokmin ends as well. 

And just like that, the room that is filled with overwhelming passion and desire for one another is left unspoken and with that, finally lulls them to sleep. 

***

It’s the middle of the night and Seokmin’s mind is in chaos right now. 

He just suddenly woke up at the brink of the night and maybe spent a few seconds admiring the man beneath him, recounting his memories from the past hour as of to be one of his best memories ever. But he then stumbled upon that one memory that is the exact reason why he thinks he might just go insane.

_“And it isn’t, this is real hyung, and I love you.”_

His face scrunches up at the thought of it. How could he say he loves him so early on? they haven’t even labeled themselves yet! (not that Seokmin cares for labels). He knows he loves him as a hyung, as a member, but as a lover? It might be a shocker to the latter, but he himself admits that he is indeed in love with his hyung, He is in love with Joshua. ‘ _I mean… how could I not after everything!’_ He shouts to himself.

And Joshua knows that now if he caught up to him. 

Seokmins movements seemed to awaken the man himself, “Kyeomie? Why are you awake?” He says grudgingly cute, and at the sight of that Seokmin seemed to forget all of his worries. 

“Sorry for waking you up hyung, let’s go back to sleep” He comforts, tenderly caressing his face before pulling the man into cuddling him again. Joshua hums to that, “Lets, Kyeomie.” and Seokmin could sense Joshua’s breathing to fall, soft puffs of air would come out. 

The sight alone can make Seokmin’s nerves come into ease, so maybe he’ll just worry about everything with him tomorrow,

He’ll let fate decide what’s up for them tomorrow. 

And he’ll hope for the better because it’s Joshua after all. 

So with the thought of Joshua, Seokmin lets himself dream once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading thru this mess! hope you enjoyed seoksoo's lil ride
> 
> this fic was honestly a "go with the flow" kinda fic but it ended at the end! (wowr)
> 
> don't know when i'd post again but my folder of wips.. weeps for me (hehe / im so sorry for that) so yeah ill def post something again someday... 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! so pls leave some for me hehe ♡


End file.
